


Years in the Making

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Sam Winchester, Crying Sam Winchester, Dark Dean Winchester, Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, Forced Orgasm, Hurt Sam Winchester, Lebanonverse Sam Winchester, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Spit As Lube, TED talk!Sam, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: After 14 years, Dean finally makes his resentment towards Sam for getting out of the hunting life known.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Years in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> This fills my TEDTalk!Sam square for deanandsambingo on my tumblr @slut-for-Jared
> 
> AU not totally consistent with what was shown in 14x13
> 
> The reader is a character, but this is for dean/sam bingo, so they’re obviously the main focus.  
> There’s no smut involving the reader, which is new for me.

“You looked amazing up there, sweetie.” You assured Sam for the hundredth time as he punched in the keypad lock code.

“Are you sure I didn’t look nervous? I feel like I stumbled over a few words.” Sam worried, pushing open the door. He ushered you in out of the cold, then helped you with your coat and hung it up. “I wish you had been up there with me.”

“Yeah, well, they asked you.” You shrugged, smiling up at your husband. “You’re the face of the company.”

“But you’ve been my partner since the beginning- you’re just as important. I don’t like being the one in the spotlight.” Sam sighed, pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

“You’re much more confident then I am, Sam.” You hugged yourself to Sam’s side for balance as you pulled off your heels. “And I won’t hear one more thing about it. You looked amazing up there and everything you said was perfect.” 

“Well, thank you.” Sam smiled softly then leaned down to kiss the top of your head. “I just hope the video does well.”

“I’ll be on the TedTalk YouTube page constantly until it’s posted, and then I’ll share it with everyone I know.” You promised as you walked away from Sam and towards the kitchen. “I’m proud of you!” You called over your shoulder and Sam grinned to himself. 

“You comin’ to bed soon?” Sam spoke loudly to where you were in the kitchen as he headed up the stairs. Sam waited a moment for your response, but got none. “Y/n?” He called and was once again met with silence. 

There was always a part of Sam that remained anxious. He knew what was out in the world, what could lurk in the dark. Sam told himself it was probably nothing, but then he heard what sounded like a muffled scream and a thump. Sam quickly took off back down the stairs and towards the kitchen. “Y/n!?”

Sam froze in the doorway when he saw you on the floor in front of the open fridge. Your eyes were shut and your mouth was covered with silver duct tape. Your hands were wrapped in the same tape behind your back. 

But that’s not what had Sam frozen. If there wasn’t a familiar figure standing over you, he would have rushed to your side. “Hey, Sammy.” Dean shot him a wicked grin, pointing a gun towards Sam when he stepped forward.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Sam cried in confusion. “What did you do to my wife!?”

A deep chuckle sounded from Dean as he crouched down beside your still form. “Just knocked her out.” Dean shrugged nonchalantly. “Needed to get you to talk to me. I knew you wouldn’t give me what I want unless I had somethin’ you wanted.”

Sam took a deep breath, eyeing over his brother, who he hadn’t seen in over fourteen years. Sam couldn’t fathom how or why he was here. Even more, Sam couldn’t understand why Dean would break in and hurt you. 

“What do you want, Dean?” Sam tried to remain calm, raising his hands in defense as he took another step forward. “If it’s what you want, we have money…”

Dean scoffed at Sam’s offer. “I can see that, Sammy.” He glanced around the luxurious kitchen before shifting back to Sam. “But that’s not what I want. I want an answer!” He shouted, narrowing his eyes as he stood back up.

“An- an answer for what, Dean? I haven’t seen you in years!” Sam tried to focus on Dean, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of your limp body on the ground. He couldn’t even tell if you were breathing with the way your body was curled on your side. “Now you show up and- and break in and-“

“I don’t need a recap.” Dean spit out, stepping closer and closer to Sam until his little brother was forced his back against a wall. “But maybe you do.”

“We can talk, okay?” Sam bargained, his eyes going wide when Dean pressed the gun to his chest. Sam still had his hunter training locked away in the back of his mind, but he knew compared to Dean after all this time he’d be like an amateur. One wrong move and he’d get himself killed and consequently you as well. So he had to use a different tactic. “You wouldn’t hurt me, Dean. I’m your brother.”

Dean sneered at Sam’s reasoning. “You’d be surprised by how much things can change over the years.” Dean glanced over his shoulder to where you were laid out unconscious. When he turned back to Sam, he lifted his fist and punched Sam in the face. Then he knocked his already dazed brother’s head back against the wall. With a wicked smirk, Dean stepped back, watching as Sam crumpled to the ground. 

——

Sam came too with a ringing in his head and his nose dripping blood. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned. Sam realized he was laid out on his stomach with his cheek pressed to the cold tile ground. He tried to push himself up, but quickly realized that his hands were trapped behind his back. When he tugged at them again, he found that his wrists were bound together with duct tape.

Sam’s eyes shifted and he found you on the ground, directly across from him. His glasses had been knocked off of his face, but he could see just enough to realize you were awake and clearly terrified. Sam’s heart broke when he saw your makeup streaking down your cheeks as tears fell. Your chest heaved as you sucked in breaths through your nose since your mouth was still taped.

“I know you’re awake.” Dean’s voice came from somewhere, but Sam’s head still felt like it was spinning. Suddenly, a boot came down and rolled Sam flat on his back. Then it came down again, stomping Sam in the gut. You screamed behind the tape as Sam exclaimed, his body curling in at the pain.

“Why?” Was all Sam could get out between pained gasps as he recaught his breath. 

“After everything I did for you, you abandoned me!” Dean shouted, lifting his foot again before stomping back down. Sam cried out again and clenched his eyes shut. “Shut up!” Dean boomed in your direction, rolling his eyes when your muffled sobs refused to die down.

“You disappeared from my life. You weren’t even there when dad died!” Sam rolled onto his side just as Dean’s foot came down again and it crushed into his side. “You got to escape the hell we lived and you left me behind.” 

“I’m sorry!” Sam choked out, pulling at the tape around his wrists as hard as he could.

“If that was true then you never would have left me.” Dean grit out from above him. “I know you must’ve watched the news at some point, Sam. I know you’ve seen what’s happened.” It was true, Sam did know. Dean had been on the most wanted list for years and Sam distanced himself as far from his brother and his family name as he possibly could. 

“The world treated me like a criminal when I was just trying to help people!” Dean kicked Sam once again, this time in the back. Sam whimpered at the pain, sinking his teeth so hard into his bottom lip that it bled. He hated how weak he felt- how weak he was. Sam couldn’t even open his eyes because he knew he’d have to face you.

Sam had feared all of his life that something would happen to you. His happiness with you was some kind of miracle. A monster was bound to turn up at some point and Sam swore to himself that he would protect you. But he didn’t protect you because he didn’t save you from his past.

“But you know what I did? I did my job.” Dean growled out, his foot coming down onto Sam’s ribs with each sentence. “I helped people- I saved them- all on my own! What the hell have you done?” This time when Dean’s foot came down, it landed out the ground beside Sam’s head and Sam choked out a gasp, then spit blood onto the ground. 

Sam realized where Dean was going and his heart rate spiked higher and he started to yell. Dean ignored Sam's shouts as he knelt beside your body. You went still when Dean gripped your chin and forced you to look at him. “You got to go to college.” Dean growled, still talking to Sam. “You met a pretty girl…” Dean mused, stroking his calloused fingers against your tear stained cheek. 

“Get away from her!” Sam tried to sound as intimidating as he could, but he was in no position to make himself a threat. His whole body felt on fire, coursing with pain as he writhed on the ground in an attempt to free himself. 

“You got to build a business together and get married… you got to be happy and normal.” Dean’s fingers moved to your disheveled hair and you winced, shaking with fear on the floor. “And I got to spend my life taking dad's orders! Even after he died he still had this power over me. I had to keep going on my own, putting myself at risk every single day! And look what it got me… nothing at all.”

“Just- just leave her alone.” Sam begged and Dean looked over his shoulder. Sam met his brother’s dark eyes and shivers shot down his spine. 

“I got nothing and you got everything.” Dean snarled, his eyes narrowing at his brother before he turned his attention back to you. “I’ve thought of ways to get you back for a long time. I just hate that it took me this long to track you down. For someone so famous you were hard to find an exact location for.”

Suddenly, Dean was maneuvering himself. He had you on your stomach and he straddled the backs of your thighs. You screamed behind the gag and thrashed, but all Dean did was laugh. “She’s a feisty little thing…”

“Don’t you fucking touch her! She’s not a part of this!” Sam shouted, trying to use all his strength to sit up. It took a lot of struggling, but Sam was finally able to sit himself up on his knees. “Let her go, D-“ Sam’s words stopped in his throat when Dean pressed his gun to the back of your skull.

“If you move one muscle, I swear to god I will put a bullet in her.” Dean threatened and Sam froze. His brother sounded deadly and with the way he held the gun on your shivering body, he looked just as so. “I’ll give you credit, Sammy, you’ve got good taste.” Dean chuckled darkly, using his free hand to squeeze your hip, then your ass. You whimpered behind the tape and glanced to Sam, who looked just as afraid as you felt.

“Please… please don’t hurt her.” Sam begged, his voice faulting when he saw Dean’s hand slip under the bottom of your skirt. Sam felt frozen, unable to do a thing. He couldn’t just sit there and watch, but if he tried to stop Dean he’d kill you. Sam knew his brother could be ruthless when he wanted to be and if he really had all of this rage festering inside of him for so long, Sam didn’t doubt he was lethal.

“I’ll do anything.” Sam looked with wide, pleading eyes to his brother. They were blurry with tears now, only making it harder for him to see. “I’ll do whatever you want, okay? Hurt me, just don’t hurt her.”

“This is to hurt you, Sam.” Dean clicked his tongue and scoffed. “But you really wanna take your bitch’s place? Fine.” He said after a moment of thinking. Dean withdrew the gun and your eyes fluttered shut in relief. Then Dean brought it up and clocked it down against the back of your head. Sam screamed at his brother as he knocked you unconscious and Dean just chuckled. Your body slumped and your face rested against the floor. “You really should’ve thought this through, Sam, ‘cause you have no idea what I have planned.”

“Better me than her. She’s not a part of this, she doesn’t deserve to get hurt over what’s my fault.” Sam pledged as Dean stood from your now unconscious body. 

“So you admit it then?” Sam couldn’t tell how sarcastic Dean was, but either way, his brother was approaching him with a gun in hand. “You admit you ruined everything?”

“I- I-“ Sam couldn’t take his eyes off of the gun in the midst of his fear and confusion. Sam swallowed thickly and nodded weakly. Sam didn’t know if that was good enough or not as he looked up to his big brother. Dean’s eyes were cold and his expression was unreadable… that wasn’t Sam’s brother. He didn’t know exactly how it had happened, but Dean was an angry shell of who he once was. That wasn’t Sam's brother, no, he was a stranger after all this time.

“I had everything planned out, how to hurt you the most.” Dean started off, a scoff leaving him. “You know what I was gonna do to her?” Sam kept quiet and deadly still. Then Dean’s hand shot out to grip him by the hair and Sam bit back a yell. Dean drug Sam until he was a few feet away from you, despite the way he squirmed in Dean’s hold. Then Dean slammed him back down to the ground, flat on his back, his hands trapped under his back.

“I was gonna pin her down first,” Dean snickered as he acted, straddling Sam’s waist. “Give her a little leeway so she could struggle and tire herself out, though.” Dean watched Sam in almost a curious way, waiting for his brother to fight him like you had. But Sam held still. Dean wasn’t sure if he was frozen or mentally preparing himself for whatever was to come. Dean cracked a smirk at the thought… if only Sam knew. Well, he was about to find out.

“Then I was gonna settle between those pretty legs,” Dean cast his eyes towards you, his hungry eyes raking over your unconscious body. “And I was gonna get her clothes off…” Dean trailed off, a devilish grin crossing his face when he looked back and saw how Sam’s eyes went wide. Dean did just as he explained, sliding down Sam’s body and forcing his long legs to spread.

Dean didn’t bother with Sam’s black turtleneck, instead he went right for his pants. Sam sucked in a shuddering breath and clenched his eyes shut. Sam felt as the front of his pants were undone, then as Dean had to move around to be able to pull the clothing down his legs. He left them bunched around Sam’s ankles.

“I wasn’t gonna be gentle.” Dean licked his lips, his fingers dipping into the waistband of Sam’s boxers. He rested the muzzle of his gun on Sam’s belly when his little brother hunched away from his touch. 

Sam's jaw dropped in a sucking gasp when Dean ripped his boxers down his legs. His long, thick yet limp cock rested between his legs and Sam felt his face redden. Sam couldn’t believe this was actually happening, he couldn’t believe his brother was running his hands up his bare thighs.

Dean took his place between Sam’s legs once more and Sam finally opened his eyes again. Sam swallowed thickly as his eyes found his brother’s face. Dean had an odd look on his face, as if he was actually liking what he saw. 

Sam whimpered when Dean wrapped his hand around his cock. Sam shuddered and glanced to you, making sure you weren’t awake. He couldn’t believe he was actually praying for you to stay unconscious, but he couldn’t bear for you to see what was being done to him.

“Then I was gonna fuck that little cunt raw.” Dean revealed with a dark look in his eyes. 

Dean dropped Sam’s member and moved his hand to his own pants. With skilled fingers, Dean unbuckled his belt then pulled it loose. He popped open the button on his jeans then unzipped them.

Sam was frozen. He tore his eyes away from what his brother was doing and focused on the ceiling above. The lights were too bright so he closed his eyes, his whole body shaking yet unable to move when he heard Dean’s pants rustling.

“And I was gonna force you to watch the entire time damn time and I ruined the girl you loved.” Dean continued huskily. “But this? Well, you wanna be a noble little hero and take her place then fine.”

With one hand still holding the gun pointed at Sam, Dean used the other to pull his cock from his pants. Watching Sam shake in fear on the ground was an incredible aphrodisiac, Dean found as he stroked himself to hardness. 

Sam felt a weight moving over him and when he finally opened his eyes, Dean was hovering over him. “Open your mouth.” Dean ordered down to Sam. Sam’s eyes were blurry with restrained tears as he shakily parted his lips. Suddenly Dean was stuffing his index and middle fingers into Sam’s mouth. He gagged when Dean’s fingers pushed in as deep as they could and stroked his tongue.

“There you go… get ‘em nice and wet.” Dean chuckled darkly as Sam choked and sucked on his fingers. Dean withdrew them suddenly and Sam gasped, his cheeks burning red with humiliation as a line of saliva tinted with blood connected from Dean’s fingers to his lips. 

Dean settled back down between Sam’s parted, naked thighs. Sam squirmed back when he felt Dean’s thick, wet fingers suddenly pushing into his ass. “No-“ He whimpered, but quickly silenced himself. Sam didn’t want Dean to know how truly petrified he was. 

Dean set the gun aside, but it was still a very present threat. His hand, now free, moved to grip Sam’s hip. He held Sam still as he used his other hand to thrust his fingers into Sam’s hole. Dean bit his lip as his younger brother tried desperately to remain still, trying to fight down his panic and confusion at the pain. 

“You should be thanking me for getting you ready.” Dean grunted out, shoving his fingers knuckle deep then curling them inside of Sam. He watched as Sam’s cock unwillingly twitched and that’s when Dean knew he’d found Sam’s prostate. 

He paid heavy attention to that spot, thrusting his fingers, curling, rubbing. Sam finally begged him to just stop, but Dean wasn’t about to anytime soon. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Dean mocked when Sam whimpered and his body unintentionally clenched around Dean’s intruding fingers. Sam’s cock was slowly hardening and Dean decided to further his brother’s humiliation- it’s what he deserved. So Dean chuckled to himself and forced another finger into his brother’s still tight ass.

Sam had tears of shame leaking down his cheeks as he forced himself to be silent. He had quickly realized that the more he protested and struggled, the more pleasure Dean got. Sam couldn’t imagine what had led his brother to this point, but all he could do is try and block it out.

“Don’t even try that shit, Sam.” Dean growled, his free hand shooting up to grip Sam’s jaw. “That dissociation crap Dad taught us barely works anyway.” He sneered, slapping his hand against Sam’s cheek until he opened his eyes. 

Suddenly a smirk crossed Dean’s lips and he pulled back entirely. Sam shuddered in relief when Dean’s thick fingers slipped from his abused hole. Sam tried to take deep breaths to calm his racing heart, although he wasn’t sure if that was the best idea. The adrenaline was the only thing keeping him from feeling the full pain in his ribs and the bruises littering his body from Dean’s boot.

But Sam was naive to think it was over. While Dean had left his body, it had only been briefly. His brother was back between his legs again and leaning over him. He used one hand to balance himself and the other to nestle Sam’s glasses back onto his face. 

When everything had been a bit of a blur, it had been easier to block out. But now Sam was face to face with his smirking brother. He could actually see the twisted enjoyment in his brother’s face and he shuddered.

“That’s better.” Dean grinned wickedly. He remained hovering over Sam, one hand planted beside his head to hold himself up. The other hand worked between their bodies. Sam’s jaw dropped to suck in a choking gasp when he felt Dean nudge the tip of his hard cock to his hole.

“You- you’re not-“

“Oh, yes I am.” Dean purred in response to Sam’s shocked whisper. 

Sam clamped his mouth shut to muffle his pained cries as Dean forced the head of his thick cock into his already abused ass. Sam clenched his eyes shut and whimpered behind his closed lips. His back arched off the ground as if he was trying to get away and Dean snapped to grip his hips. 

When Dean started to push in another inch, it became very clear to the both of them that the preparation had barely done anything. While that fact made more pain to Sam, Dean just worked harder. He made sure to push each inch of his long, thick cock into Sam slowly, forcing his little brother to feel the full stretch.

Sam couldn’t hold back his cries any longer, leading a broken sounding whine to fall from his lips. He started panting, trying to ignore the fat stretch of Dean’s cock pushing in and filling him up. Dean marveled at the sight of being Sam reduced to a quivering, frightened mess beneath him. Sam’s cock was fully hard against his will and the sight made Dean smirk.

“Tell me how it feels.” Dean grunted suddenly, both hands moving to Sam’s hips as he shoved in the last few inches of his cock. Sam yelped out even louder. His brows furrowed and his teeth clamped together to fight the pain and humiliation of feeling the entirety of his big brother’s cock buried in his ass to the hilt. 

Sam refused to answer, but Dean wasn’t about to accept that. So he pulled his hips back until only the tip of his cock remained, then he thrust forward. Sam choked out a scream at the rough movement and lifted his knees to try and take some pressure off. It didn’t help one bit.

“Tell me, Sam.” Dean growled out, pulling his hips back and thrusting forward with each word. “Tell me how it feels.”

“F- feels like you’re splitting me open.” Sam confessed in a high whine. All he could do now was give Dean what he wanted. “It hurts.”

“Good, that’s good.” Dean groaned, adjusting his hips between Sam’s legs. Dean moved back over Sam, making sure his brother could see his face as he started to fuck in and out of Sam’s ass slowly. He was just getting Sam ready, giving his scared little brother a taste.

Dean’s gripped the meat of Sam’s thigh in one hand and the other tucked under Sam’s head. He tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair and gave a little tug until their eyes met. “Don’t deny me those pretty sounds, alright?” Sam knew he had no way of resisting, so he nodded weakly at Dean’s sneered words. 

Dean started to thrust, picking up the speed quickly. He was relentless as he forced his cock in and out of Sam’s ass. Sam wanted to scream, Dean was so big, so deep, but what came out was a loud, whimpering moan as his big brother fucked into him. Dean looked just as surprised as Sam felt, but then he smiled wickedly and kept going.

Sam tried to turn his head, but Dean forced him still. Despite everything, Sam still tried to deny that it was really Dean. But when his eyes locked with Dean’s, Sam just knew. He knew it was really his brother and that just hurt so much worse.

Dean was increasing his pace, thrusting into Sam hard and fast, ignoring the way his little brother's body resisted him. Dean made sure to bury his cock deep inside of Sam’s ass each time he thrust in before pulling out. He wanted Sam to feel the full extent of what was happening to him for days after. Dean groaned at the thought of his brother not being able to sit without thinking of him.

Sam told himself he could endure the pain. He had to, it was the only thing keeping you and himself alive at the moment. Every instinct inside of Sam was telling him to fight Dean off, but he forced himself to lay limp, to let his brother take what he wanted.

Sam clenched his jaw as he fought back whimpers from escaping his lips. Dean’s cock was so big and he was so rough as he shoved it into Sam’s ass. Sam was sure he’d be ruined by the time Dean was done.

But as if Dean read his mind, he smirked to himself and sat up off of Sam. With the new angle giving him leverage, Dean was able to grip both of Sam’s hips and fuck into his little brother even harder. Sam cried out despite himself when he felt the thick drag of Dean’s cock against his prostate. At least he couldn’t see Dean’s face above his anymore, Sam told himself.

Dean was relentless as he thrust into Sam harder and harder each time. His brother was absolutely squirming beneath him, although Dean didn’t think Sam even realized that. His eyes fell to Sam’s hard cock standing in attention between his legs and dripping precum.

“This is supposed to be punishment, Sammy. You’re not supposed to like it.” Dean mocked cruelly, making sure to hit Sam’s sweet spot with every rough thrust. 

Sam could feel his brother’s cock twitching and pulsing inside of him, precum and spit slicking the way for Dean to fuck him hard and deep. “I- I don’t.” Sam defended weakly, his brows furrowed in concentration and his eyes clenched shut to block Dean out. The feel of him, his voice, all of it.

Dean didn’t like that, though. He wanted his brother sobbing and humiliated. With a growl he fucked into Sam impossibly harder, making sure the pressure on his prostate was constant and relentless. Sam’s back arched and thighs quivered on their own accord. Dean could tell Sam was still fighting him, but he could also see the way Sam’s cock twitched.

Dean grinned in victory when a tear slipped down his brother’s cheek, but he was greedy. Dean wanted more. Dean gripped Sam’s hips even harder, holding him in place and ensuring there would be hand shaped bruises for days after. He dug his knees into the tile floor for better balance, thrusting his cock in and out of Sam’s hole, fucking harshly into his shaking body.

Sam’s face scrunched up to try and fight the tears, but suddenly Dean lifted his hand and brought it roughly down against Sam’s elevated thigh. His younger brother gasped at the slap and his lip quivered. 

“I- fuck I was just doin’ this to hurt you but damn, you’re so tight and warm, baby brother.” Dean grunted out in taunting. “‘S like you’re meant to have my cock inside of you, stretching you out. Feels good.” Dean confessed huskily, his voice laced with the pleasure he felt.

Turns out that’s what it took for tears to finally fall down Sam’s cheeks- knowing how much Dean truly enjoyed using him. Sam made a whimpering, almost wheezing sound as tears fell and he choked on his own breath. Dean barely had time to relish in the victory because Sam’s ass was clenching around him, it was pushing Dean even closer to his release.

Dean was grunting and panting as he got closer and closer to his release. Sam bit his bottom lip to try and stop himself from crying, but Dean landed another harsh slap to his thigh and Sam yelped. Sam hated the jolts of pleasure that shot through him when Dean’s cock rubbed his insides just right. Sam felt sick, disgusted with the way his body reacted, but he couldn’t do a thing and Dean knew that. It made him grin darkly when Sam couldn’t bite back a moan.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Dean groaned and Sam shook his head frantically. His head lolled to the side and Sam finally looked to you. He couldn’t deny his relief when he saw your eyes were still shut. “Don’t look at her, Sam. If you’re gonna look at anyone, look at me.” Dean growled out and Sam just shut his eyes.

As he moved harder, loud grunts left Dean’s throat. He was getting closer and closer, there was no more putting it off. “I’m gonna fill you up, Sam. How’s that sound?”

“Don’t-“ was all Sam could manage between gasping breaths. Dean chuckled darkly, but it turned into a deep moan when he felt his cock twitching and pulsing. 

Sam’s jaw dropped in a shuddering, broken cry when Dean shoved in deep and stilled. The warmth of Dean’s cum flooded his insides and Sam tried to squirm away, but Dean held him still. Sam whimpered as hell was forced to feel Dean’s seed spilling inside of him, filling him to the point it dripped out around the base of Dean’s cock.

Sam doesn’t realize he’s started sobbing until Dean leaned over him and licked a tear from his cheek. Dean grinned at the sight of tears uncontrollably falling and the way his brother gasped and whimpered. He could feel Sam’s body tensing around him as Sam tried to shift his hips to make the pressure of Dean’s body any less painful. It didn’t help one bit, but Dean seemingly granted him a small mercy and sat back up on his knees.

“Oh, Sammy…” Dean clicked his tongue and sighed. “You didn’t cum.” Sam gasped when Dean’s hand wrapped around his length. “Let me help with that.”

“Stop! Stop, please… don’t!” Sam begged as Dean ran his hand up and down Sam’s cock. Dean just smirked up at him and continued fishing his cock, forcing Sam closer to his release. He wanted to further Sam’s humiliation.

“No-“ Sam whimpered out and tried to twist away, but he cried out even louder at the pain in his ribs. Before Sam had been so hyper-focused on the excruciating feel of Dean’s cock splitting him open and filling him up that he’d nearly forgotten about his definitely broken ribs. Sam forced himself still as if it would stop the throbbing pain in his torso.

Sam whimpered in confusion and pain as his cock throbbed in Dean’s palm. “No, no, no,” Sam pleaded more so with himself than Dean, but his body reacted on its own accord. Before Sam could stop himself, his cock twitched and he came with a gasp.

Dean laughed darkly from above him as thick globs of white spurted from his little brother’s cock and coated his fist. Sam’s ass clenched around Dean’s cock as he shuddered through the aftershocks of his orgasm and Dean groaned deeply, rutting his hips forward. 

Dean finally let Sam’s softening cock go and looked down to his cum coated hand. Using his other fingers, he collected some of Sam’s release and leaned forward. Sam pressed his lips into a thin line when he quickly realized what Dean wanted.

“C’mon, Sam. Taste it, taste how much you love your big brother’s cock in your ass.” Dean growled, forcing his fingers past Sam’s lips. Sam gagged when Dean shoved them in and stroked his tongue, making Sam taste his own release.

Sam tried to spit when Dean pulled his fingers out, but his mouth was still far to dry. He gave up when Dean sat back, but he still tried to block out the taste of his own cum on his tongue. Dean wiped the rest of Sam’s release on his brother’s inner thigh with little thought. 

Then Dean finally pulled his hips back and Sam winced at the thick drag of his brother’s cock leaving him. There’s an obscene squelching sound that filled the room when Dean’s cock left his used hole and Sam felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. 

“Don’t waste it.” Dean muttered and Sam wasn’t sure what he meant. He quickly figured out, though, when he felt Dean’s fingers scooping up the cum that had dripped from Sam’s abused hole. Then he pushed his release back into Sam’s ass, leading his little brother to whimper in even more shame.

Dean stood from Sam’s limp, used body with a smirk. He fixed his own pants as he gazed down at his little brother. Sam’s glasses were crooked, but Dean could see his eyes were red-rimmed and dripping with tears. He was sobbing almost silently, just little gasping, shaky cries fell from his lips. Sam’s cheeks were flushed red and his hair was a mess, too. His black turtleneck was messed up and had shoe prints on it, but Dean’s eyes skipped over that and fell to below Sam’s waist.

Sam’s pants and boxers were still bunched around his ankles, acting as a restraint of sorts, but his thighs were still spread wide open. His hips were red and bruised with Dean’s hand prints and so was his thigh, which also had his own cum smeared on the inside of it. His cock was limp against his belly and when Dean’s eyes drifted just below, he couldn’t help but lick his lips. Sam’s ass was red from the power of Dean’s thrusts and his hole was swollen and absolutely dripping with cum.

“Should’ve done this sooner.” Dean mused aloud, committing the sight of Sam’s abused body to memory. Sam simply whimpered and turned his head. Dean followed his brother’s gaze and chuckled to himself. “Wonder what your wife’s gonna think of you when she sees you whimpering on the ground like a messy little bitch.”

Sam clenched his eyes shut at the thought as another gasping sob tore through him. Dean rolled his eyes and reluctantly turned away from his broken down little brother. Dean found himself digging through the drawers in the kitchen until he retrieved what he was looking for.

Sam looked in the direction of the sound and when Dean turned around, his eyes flew wide. “Dean-“ 

“I’m not gonna kill you.” Dean scoffed, running his fingertips along the blade of the knife he’d found. Sam held frozen as Dean approached, watching as he crouched down. “Don’t say I never did anything for ya.” Dean muttered, rolling Sam onto his side. Working swiftly with the kitchen knife, Dean sliced the tape from Sam’s wrists. 

Sam’s hands and forearms were completely numb, but he still pulled them out from behind him before Dean let him fall back onto his back. Sam placed his hands at his sides and tried to push himself up, but pain coursed through his ass when he tried to sit and Sam let himself drop back flat. 

He panted to catch his breath and refused to meet Dean’s hungry eyes. Sam shifted his hips again at the same time as he tried to wiggle his fingers. The feeling was quickly coming back to his hands and arms, but Sam wasn’t sure if he could even sit up. It hurt far too much and Dean grinned down at him, knowing that. 

In a decision of impulse, Dean’s hand shot out around Sam’s sore wrist. Sam froze, watching Dean behind teary eyes and fogged glasses. Dean’s fingers found Sam’s wedding ring and he pulled it from his ring finger, then dropped his brother’s hand. Dean twirled the ring between his fingers as he finally stood up straight.

“Wish I could stick around to see what she says when she knows I fuckin ruined you.” Dean spoke up as he tucked the ring into his back pocket and Sam flicked his eyes to you. You were still unconscious, but Sam knew it was only a matter of time before you woke up. He couldn’t let you see him like that. He just couldn’t.

“Bet you won’t ever forget about me again, right, Sammy?” Dean mused darkly, looking down at his hurt little brother one last time. Sam didn’t follow Dean’s with his eyes, but he heard as Dean grabbed his gun from the ground. Then he listened as Dean’s heavy boots thumped out of the kitchen and out into the living room. Sam didn’t dare to move until he heard the front door open then close. 

Sam sobbed freely after that, clutching his ribs, but the pressure didn’t help the pain. He whimpered when he dropped his hand to feel between his legs. Sam gasped when he felt Dean’s cum dripped out of him. His whole ass was sore and Sam avoided touching himself down there, too.

With a deep breath, Sam tried to sit up again. He pushed himself onto his stomach, but quickly lifted to his knees. With his palms and knees planted, Sam took a moment to catch his breath. He started coughing as pain coursed through his ribs and Sam wipes his lips. He looked at the back of his hand and tried to remain calm when he saw blood. 

Sam used every bit of his strength to stand. Swallowing down another whine of pain, Sam pulled his pants and boxers back up his legs. Sam shuddered at the feel of Dean’s cum still inside of him, then as some leaked down between his ass cheeks. 

“Y/n?” Sam’s voice was hoarse as he called for you. Sam made it two steps towards you before he fell back to his knees with a whimper. Sam made quick work with the tape around your wrists, then he moved you onto your back with a grunt.

Sam pushed his glasses back up his nose with a sniffle and tried to focus on your face. His hand cupped the back of your head to feel for blood, but the bit that was there was dried. Sam was thankful for the small relief.

Then when Sam stroked his fingers through your hair, your eyes slowly fluttered open. “Thank god.” Sam whispered to himself when your eyes fully opened and met his. You panicked almost instantly and Sam calmed you down, shushing you as he pulled the tape off of your mouth. “Dean’s gone.”

“We need to call the cops.” You managed through your dizziness and confusion. “Or the paramedics.” Sam frantically shook his head as you sat up on your knees.

“I- I just wanna shower.” Sam confessed with a sniffle, unable to fight the second wave of tears.

“He beat you, your ribs could be broken.” Your soft hands cupped his cheeks and Sam couldn’t meet your eyes. “There could be internal bleeding. We need to get you check out-“

“No!” Sam said suddenly, glancing up to the shocked look on your face. You looked like you were about to protest, but Sam cut you off before you could. “Please, y/n, don’t make me.”

In the midst of your confusion, you nodded slowly. You scooted closer to Sam, wrapping your arms around him to comfort him. Sam allowed his head to fall to your shoulder as he clung to your smaller form. “Sam, you’re hurt.” You said as gently as you could, trying so desperately to remain level headed.

“I- I’ll go later, okay? I- I just-“ Sam couldn’t think of what to say, and even if he had, he wouldn’t be able to get the words out. Instead he allowed himself to take comfort in your hold, pressing himself as close to your as he could. You ran your hand up and down his back, telling him to breath.

“Sam, what did he do?” You asked softly and your husband tensed. He tried to fight it, but Sam couldn’t stop himself from crying. “Shh, it's okay.” You tried to calm Sam immediately, resuming with hugging him close and rubbing his back. “You can tell me when you’re ready, alright?” 

Sam nodded against your neck, although he knew that wouldn’t be happening. Sam’s chest tightened in fear at the thought of going to a hospital, people poking and prodding at him. They’d ask questions and so would you, but Sam couldn’t even bring himself to imagine having to tell you or anyone else what his brother had done to him. 

Sam himself still didn’t fully understand why, but he knew one thing for sure. Dean was right, Sam would never forget about his brother ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and comments are like pure gold! <3


End file.
